Inspired and really tired
by ForeverKingdom
Summary: The world's most inspiring girl band Inspired Fairies has a concert at a school named Fairy Tail Academy. But while there short time there, they all meet certain boys that can change there life forever. Lucy, Mirajane, Levy and Erza goes through some crazy, dramatic and a little bit of fun stuff after that. But can they manage the feelings they have after that? R&R PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**Right now at the moment, I've got ton of ideas for stories but I love this one the most. I fell in love with this song called Titanium by David Guetta FEAT Sia and it's amazing. **

**SUMMARY: The world's most inspiring girl band Inspired Fairies has a concert at a school named Fairy Tail Academy. But while there short time there, they all meet certain boys that can change there life forever. Lucy, Mirajane, Levy and Erza goes through some crazy, dramatic and a little bit of fun stuff after that. But can they manage the feelings they have after that?  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own nothing beside the plot and OCCS. The rest of that is Fairy which is proudly owned by Mashima Hiro.**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

**"Are you ready girls?" Our manager, says to us. "Yes ma'am." I reply to her getting up to my feet. I take a deep breathe and do some vocal warm ups. "Ready girls?" Levy says to us while drinking a little bit of water. "Born ready." Erza says and picks up her drum sticks. **

**When us four get on stage we are welcome by screaming girls and some boys. "Who's ready to listen to our new hit single!" I shout into the microphone. The fans scream louder. The music starts playing and I tap my feet to the rhythm. **

**Titanium- David Guetta FEAT Sia**

**Lucy:**

**You shout it loud**  
**But I can't hear a word you say**  
**I'm talking loud, not saying much**  
**You criticize but all your bullets ricochet**  
**You shoot me down but I get up**

**I'm bullet proof nothing to lose**  
**Fire away fire away**  
**Ricochet you take your aim**  
**Fire away fire away**

**All the girls:**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
**I am titanium**  
**You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
**I am titanium**  
**I am titanium**

**Mirajane:**

**Cut me down**  
**But it's you who'll have further to fall**  
**Ghost town, Haunted love**  
**Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones**  
**I'm talking loud not saying much**

**Lucy:**

**I'm bullet proof, nothing to lose **  
**Fire away, fire away**  
**Ricochet, you take your aim**  
**Fire away, fire away**

**All the girls:**

**You shoot me down but, I won't fall**  
**I am Titanium**  
**I am Titanium**  
**I am Titanium**

**Lucy:**

**Stone-hard, machine gun**  
**Firing at the ones who run**  
**Stone-hard, as bullet proof glass**

**All the girls:**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
**I am Titanium**  
**You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
**I am Titanium**  
**You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
**I am Titanium**  
**You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
**I am Titanium**  
**I am Titanium**

**We all breathe and look at the crowd. 'I AM A FAIRY!' 'Lucy I LUV U' 'ERZA GOT BEAT' I read as I scan the crowd. "Who wants one more song?" Erza says through the microphone. "Us!" Everybody shouts. I smile and stick a thumbs up to the girls: _Ready when you are_. "I'm wide awake. I'm wide awake. . ."**

**After the concert**

**"Ugh, my throat hurts." I complain as we get back into the dressing room. "Your fault Miss. I call lead singer." Erza jokes. "I didn't chose to, Avery did!" I say and take a huge gulp of water. "Did you see the shirtless group of boys up front?" Levy says when she finally gets into the room. "No." I say. "They were screaming and I think one of them has a tattoo of Mirajane." Levy tells us. Mirajane starts choking on some water. We all laugh and watch Mirajane blush a little bit.**

**"I thought it was just me who had crazed boy fans." I joke to them. "Isn't someone conceded then." Mirajane says back. I laugh but stop when Avery comes in. "Next concert is in a school in a small town called Magnolia. The principle paid lots to have you perform there." Avery says to us. She has a petite body like Levy but has the strength like Erza. "Okie Doki." Mirajane says with a smile on her face. **

**"Also, we'll be performing there in two days." Avery then leaves the room leaving us in the room alone. "What song are we singing though." Erza calls out to Avery before the door shuts tightly. **

**Avery turns around then grins, "I think I can finally trust you girls with choosing a song." We're in shock. "She finally trusts us!" I say happily. "For the one year and a half we known her she finally does." Erza says also happily. "Oh but girls, don't make me regret this." Avery says before walking away from our sight. "Should we do Titanium or. . ." I say after the silence gets awkward. **

**"Um, not Titanium. How 'bout . . .**

* * *

**HA HA! YOU HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER! Review please for a faster update. You'll usually have to wait like five days before I update gain, review and I'll do it in like two days. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEW PLEASE~**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm going to also post a new story soon. It's a Lucy and Natsu. Ah, love and drama are in it also. . . and hurt and comfort. Also, I time skipped, it's already been two days.**

**SUMMARY: The world's most inspiring girl band Inspired Fairies has a concert at a school named Fairy Tail Academy. But while there short time there, they all meet certain boys that can change there life forever. Lucy, Mirajane, Levy and Erza goes through some crazy, dramatic and a little bit of fun stuff after that. But can they manage the feelings they have after that?  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own nothing beside the plot and OCCS. The rest of that is Fairy which is proudly owned by Mashima Hiro.**

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

**"A concert? Here?" Loke says after our teacher announces what's going to happen later in the day. "Yes and girl, I think you'll be happy to find out who it is." says. "Who is it?" A girl calls out. "It is. . . Inspired Fairies!" He sounds quite excited since it's an all teenage girl group.**

**I groan loudly and roll my eyes causing the class to look at me.**

**"Is something wrong?" He says to me. "Yes, it a girly band. No excitement for us boys." I reply to him. Some of the boys gasp for some reason. "There is! The band holds the prettiest, cutest teenage girls ever." Loke says to me. "Ugh, do we have to go?" I look at the clock, it's ticking slowly. "Yep, as a class too." tells me. "Only thirty minutes until we go to the gymnasium to see them." Wendy, my little sister says. She's in high school becasue she has the IQ as high as a high school student.**

**"Okay, since I can see some girls extremely excited you can all go to the back of the room and take some posters board and marker to ma-" All the girls rush to the back before he can even finish.**

**I sigh and sit back. Some boys circle around me. Gray, Loke, Jellal and Gajeel. "To believe that they'll come to a school like this to perform." Gray says having the same uninterested tone as me. "They're actually sing nice." Jellal says quietly. "I agree with you with that. I especially like that um petite blue hair girl." Gajeel says to us.**

**I'm surprise, he rarely shows or says anything about girls beside that how some are to annoying an all. "Wait Loke, when you said teenage girls, isn't one of them like 22?" Gray says. "Oh yeah Mirajane. She's the oldest." Loke smirks probably thinking about her, dirty little boy. "No! Don't marker Lucy's name with purple! Her favorite color is blue!" A girl shouts behind me. "Who's Lucy again?" I say. I have no idea why I said again when I never really had a thought of wondering or asking who she was. "The lead singer of the band." Loke says with hearts in his eyes.**

**"Whatever, let's just ditch this." I say not really wanting to listen to them. "No. I'm not ditching this but I_ will_ ditch class until it's time." Loke says. Finally we sneak out of the class room.**

**WITH THE GIRLS**

**Lucy's POV**

**I'm paces back and forth while the girls do vocal warm ups. "Why aren't you warming up?" Levy asks me. "I'm reviewing the song." I reply to her._ I_ _had a way then losing it all on my own. _"We have thirty minutes left until show time, do you think we can explore the town a little bit?" I ask out of the blue.**

**"I don't know. Want me to ask?" Mirajane says. I nod and say thank you. She walks out of the room. "So how's life?" I ask though there's really no need since I know almost everything about them.**

**Mirajane comes walking in with a smile on her face that corners touch both ears. "Yes I'm guess." Levy says smiling also. Mirajane nods quickly, "Also, we don't need to wear a disguise! But Tom needs to follow us." "No dip. Tom's our body guard." I say. "We have to go now though and be out for only twenty minutes or less." "Good enough!" Erza says and picks up her phone before walking out. We follow behind her as if she's the queen. **

**"God it's sunny out here." I whisper as the sunlight hits my eyes. "No, it's cloudy with a chance of meatballs." Levy says with sarcasm making me laugh a little bit. **

**We walk a couple of steps into the town and we're already getting surrounded by a small group of people. **

**"O' my goodness mommy!" A girl no older than six says. She runs up to me with the biggest smile on her face. "Mommy do you have a marker?" The girl asks her mom. "Sorry honey but I don't, maybe next time." The mom says nodding her head back and forth. "But there might not be a next time mommy!" The little girl says to her mom. Her mom looks at her sadly. "My daughter has cancer can you please give her something." The mother begs me. ****I frown in sadness and tap a fan on the shoulder who's holding a marker. **

**"May I borrow this?" I ask her. She nods like a maniac and hands it to me. "Hello, what's your name?" I ask the little girl while bending down to her eye level. "Ma-Marcy." The little girl says. "Well Marcy, I want to give you this." I say and search in my bag for a CD album. "This is our newest album and I wanted you to be the first one to have it and you know what?" "What?" She says back. "It's also going to be signed by all of us." I whisper in her ear. "Erza tell the girls to sign this." I say after signing my name on it.**

**After they all sign it I put the CD into the little girl's small hands. "Thank you so much! Look mommy!" Marcy says. She turns around but I do something unexpected. I pull her, twist her around and pull her into a hug. "Fight and stay strong Marcy." I whisper before letting her go. I didn't realize I'm causing a scene. I get up and smile shyly. **

**"Can I get something also!" A girl shouts. "No me!" another person says.**

* * *

**I'M SO EVIL, I'M MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER! MUHAHAH!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEW PLEASE~**


End file.
